marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piotr Rasputin, Jr. (Earth-2299)
History Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, Jr. has the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He was raised by a Belgian missionary, who taught him much about the culture of people from outside the Savage Land, and often spoke in Flemish. At some point, he joined Generation X. Powers and Abilities Powers Atomic Dispersal: As a result of his mutant genetic inheritance, Kid Colossus' mass has become unstable. Piotr can increase his size, allowing him to grow up to 89 feet tall. At this height, he is resistant to all attacks from normal sized people. With atomic dispersal, Peter Jr. increases the distance between his own atoms, thus increasing his overall size. Under normal circumstances, his mass would remain the same no matter how large he becomes. However, his mass increase power counteracts these effects to a point. Mass Increase: Peter Jr. can increase his body's mass. Unlike his father, who can turn into organic steel, Piotr Jr. can expand the density of his body mass thousands of times, making him as dense as steel and in the process increasing his size to gigantic proportions, becoming enormously strong. His weight is multiplied with his height. Of course, as he weighs more, he has a greater effect on the environment. The power gives Peter Jr. amazing resistance to physical attacks. He can also use his mass instead of his strength to inflict charging damage. This power is tied to his growth power. Superhuman Strength: As he grows, his strength increases, both compensating for his increased mass and allowing him to grow to greater heights. He is on par with other super-strong mutants, such as Colossus, Rogue, Warpath, and Strong Guy, when he uses his powers to increase his density and takes on a metallic golden hue. Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Speed Superhuman Durability: While in gigantic form, Kid Colossus can easily survive blows from super-strong foes and is completely unfazed by machine-gun fire. Berserker Rage: Peter Jr. may, during fights, enter a state of berserker rage, and thus multiply his strength and destructive power tenfold. Abilities Aviation: Kid Colossus is a skilled pilot and mechanic. In his first few years with the X-Men, he could be seen piloting the Blackbird, the X-Jet, as well as the Star Spaceship, and serves as Generation X's primary pilot. Multilingualism: In addition to his native language, Peter Jr. is also fluent in Flemish, Chinese, Russian, Japanese and Arabic. Athletics: Peter Jr. went to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning on a rugby scholarship and Pankration fighting style. Combat Training: He received training from Barbarian Clan Leaders of Savage Land being trained to fight without moral restraint and using lethal force if necessary. Miscellaneous Height: 6' 3“ (human form), 89' 4" (maximum height in giant form) Weight: 240 lbs. (human form), 6450 lbs. (maximum weight in giant form) Eyes: Green Hair: Black Citizenship: Savage land Place of Birth: unknown Occupation: Adventurer Known Relatives: Grigori Rasputin (great great grandfather, deceased), Nikolai Rasputin (grandfather, deceased), Alexandra Rasputin (grandmother, deceased), Vladimir Rasputin (granduncle, deceased), Mikhail Rasputin (uncle), Illyana Nikolaievna Rasputina (aunt), Nereel (mother), Piotr Rasputin (father) Notes: Peter Jr. loves heavy metal rock music and wants to join a famous rock band as a guitarist. His hairstyle is not from the punk style associated from this music, but a traditional hairstyle of barbarian warriors in the Savage Land. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2299 Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Gold Skin Category:Good Characters Category:Unfinished Category:Mutants Category:Size Changing Category:Super Durability Category:Mass Manipulation Category:Density Shifting Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Pilots Category:Multilingual Category:Agility Category:Combat Masters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Adventurers Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters